


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°19 : Regrets

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Christmas, Drabble, Dumblewald, Feels, Grindeldore, Hogwarts, M/M, Mirror of Erised, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>[Drabble.]<br/>Albus Dumbledore regarde dans le Miroir du Risèd, et ce qu'il voit le remplit de tristesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°19 : Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble ainsi que le suivant seront consacrés au Miroir du Riséd et aux différentes personnes qui en ont eu l'usage.  
> Aujourd'hui, drabble de 220 mots maximum.

**Samedi 19 décembre 2015**

 

Albus se tenait devant le Miroir. Dès qu'il s'était placé au centre de l'image, des personnes étaient apparues tout autour de son reflet. Kendra, sa mère, lui souriait tendrement et lui tendait la main. Albus la prit – ou, du moins, son reflet la prit. Perceval, son père hochait la tête, apparemment heureux et fier de ce que son fils aîné était devenu. Enfin, Ariana, sa sœur, était debout juste à côté de lui, et lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Albus pleura. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et finissaient leur course dans sa longue barbe blanche. Des sanglots secouaient son corps. Il se sentait soudainement si vieux, si démuni, si seul. Le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on aurait pu lui faire, c'était de faire revenir sa famille et de leur demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir été aussi stupide. Pardon d'avoir fricoté avec Gellert.

Gellert. L'amour de sa vie. Il avait dû le vaincre, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. Les personnes autour du reflet d'Albus changèrent. Gellert apparut à la place d'Ariana. Il lui souriait, l'enlaçait...

Les pleurs du vieil homme redoublèrent. Il avait dû sacrifier beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Le fossé qui s'était creusé entre lui et Gellert était l'un de ses pires sacrifices.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 213.
> 
> Laissez-moi me rouler en boule sous mon lit et hurler ma douleur.  
> ... Qui a dit que je prenais trop à cœur ce que ressentaient les personnages ? :p


End file.
